Snowy Love
by Seaprincess7987
Summary: This is a story about two people who's love is tested more than one way, and who is brought together by the most unlikely thing....Snow.
1. Love in the Snow

-1_A Snowy Love_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to._

The dark navy blue sky was polka dotted white due to the falling snow. The sky was clear of any dark clouds and the moon shone as bright as the sun did in the daytime. A soft yet harsh wind blew the already fallen snow upon a buried body. Deep golden eyes looked up words as if to be looking for something, with arms out horizontally and legs forming a "V". His hair blended in with the snow almost perfectly and surrounded his peaceful face, contrasting deeply with the pink on his nose and cheeks, and his parted lips.

"I wonder if they noticed that I'm gone," he thought as he listened to the peaceful sounds of nature, "for all I know they could care less about me." He closed his eyes and indulged him self in the feel of nature until the crunching of snow came into his hearing range. He ignored it at first until it came closer and closer, then it was quiet until a plop was heard next to his head.

"We've been searching every where for you" a light voice said out of breath.

_**Twenty-Minutes ago**_:

The warm water cascaded down her body in small rivers with her long raven colored hair stuck to her body like a second skin.

"This feels so nice," she thought with a smile. Soon this relaxing time was interrupted by the yelling of her brash friend.

"Yo, get out! Their saying my brother is missing! We got to go find him," he yelled, slamming the door open and ripping open the shower curtain. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It was not like he hadn't seen her naked before, but this was the first time in such a long time. Lustful gold eyes traveled from her shocked face down to her chest and even daring to go farther. Before he could stop him self he stepped into the tub and pulled her to his form, placing his face at her neck and leaving soft fiery kisses down to her shoulder. A light moan escaped her lips as her hands traveled through his hair and down to unbutton his shirt to feel his well sculpted chest.

" Oh God, please don't stop, please don't stop-" her eyes snapped open at the name she was about to moan. She looked down at the head that some how got from her neck to the space in between her legs. She let a moan escape her lips as he kept on with his ministrations," Stop. Please stop, this is not right, we must stop." She pulled back reluctantly, and he rose to face her with his face hardened out of anger or of shame, which one, she did not know. She stepped out the tub and rushed into her room and grabbed the closest articles of clothing she could find.

"We should hurry, he could be hurt," she whispered out as he followed her out of the house and into the car. Getting into the drivers seat he knew the first place to look, the park.

They drove for what seem like hours, in a tense silence with the only noise being the light music playing and the windshield wipers moving back and forth, pushing the snow out of the way. All that went through her mind was the scene of looking down and seeing a head of silver and realizing it wasn't "HIM". Oh, but how good it felt to feel need and to feel wanted again, it had been so long since she felt those feelings that she was almost willing to give her self to the man that wasn't "HIM". The car stopped and was turned off, both occupants getting out and walking different ways, one right the other left. She shivered slightly and hugged herself, maybe she shouldn't have just left in a skirt and long sleeved shirt. The only thing keeping her warm was her furry boots upon her feet and matching gloves and scarf. As she looked ahead she saw something, not moving just laying on the ground still as ever. First thing to pop into her head, it was "HIM". She ran towards him until she fell to her knees next to his head.

"We've been searching every where for you" a light voice said out of breath. He turned his head to her and opened bored eyes on her and looked at what she wore and at her flushed face.

"Your going to catch a cold," he stated simply as he turned his head toward the sky once more and closed his eyes. Puffs of air left his moth and traveled up into the sky till it disappeared. He was mad. She didn't know that , but he was angry. He could smell his brother on her, and not in a way he liked. Either he forced him self on her or she willingly let him, he did not know but there would always be one thing he knew. He grabbed her and pulled her to him so that her chest fell on top of him, which caused her to unconsciously straddle his hips. With out warning he ripped the sides of her underwear, causing a gasp from her parted lips, and unbuttoned his pants. Her mind was in some sort of daze as her underwear was ripped at the sides.

"Damn those were my favorite" she thought only to gasp at what she felt, "Oh god how did he do that," she bit her lip to prevent from moaning out loud, "how did he get inside me." The cold air seemed to be forgotten as they both concentrated on the feeling that was deep within them. It seemed like forever until the tightening feeling was released and both was sent into a world of bliss even though it was for a mere minute. She rolled off of him into the cold snow, which cooled her heated body. She heard the zipping of his pants and the crunching of snow as he got up. He didn't know why he did what he just did. Maybe to prove to his brother he could always have her or maybe even to prove to him self he could always have her. He scoffed lightly at this as he looked down at the angle in the snow.

"Come on, your going to get sick" he whispered almost harshly with a hand out stretched. Her blue eyes sprang open, and she grasped his hand as if to say she put all her trust within him.

"I'll race you to the car," she yelled back to him knowing full well his brother was coming there way.

"Even if you don't know it , you'll always be mine," He whispered out as he stared at the shining crescent moon and starting his trek towards home, "You'll always be mine." The snow still fell as they all went home, and even though the fallen snow covered the spot he laid in and the spot she sat in and even the ripped garments, there was always that memory of them being together again after so long.

_Can you tell who's who? If not the girl is Kagome, the man with her in the shower is Inuyasha and the man in the snow is Sesshomaru. Sorry if it was confusing, or if you kinda got lost. Anywho I was thinking of turning this into a series of chapters for different couples, like if there was another chapter it would Miroku and Sango. So review and let me know!!! See ya!_


	2. Just like snow, it disapeared

-1Chapter Two: Just like snow, it disappeared…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the names of the buildings, those belong to an author and some dead guys who founded my school.

It was that time again. In just a month it would be the love birds day, the day in honor of cupid himself, Valentines day. How she hated the day with everything she could muster. Every year she was alone on the day, while her friends had someone to hold, to hug, to love…. Sango and Miroku had each other no matter how much Sango denied, they loved each other and everyone could tell. She smiled slightly as a sigh escaped her lips, thinking back to what had been taken place lately. ' He won't speak to me. Ever since what happened in the park, he won't even look at me' she wanted to cry, but refused to let them fall. ' Even his brother won't talk to me,' she scowled at this, ' ever since Kikyo came she was nothing to him. Oh how I hate Kikyo, just as much as I had Valentines day. Everyone seems to hate her.' She got up from her desk, and walked to the window, watching the snow fall and land on the ground, and cover the ground with a white blanket. I can still remember what happened the day after our, encounter

_**Flashback One Month ago:**_

The snow still fell in little balls and giving the sky a gray-ish color. The ground was covered in all white every where you looked. The plow trucks zoomed by on the streets and neighbors cursed out loud for everyone to here as they shoveled their driveways and sidewalks. Laughter could be heard from down the street after a loud smack echoed through a 5 mile radius. A group of teens walked towards school, all wearing winter clothing to shield them from the cold winds and the falling snow.

"Miroku! You pervert!! How many times must I tell you to not touch me!" Sango yelled as her face took the color of a raspberry.

"Sango, I could not help it! It was the hand" he exclaimed as he shook his hand as if to emphasize his point to her and those around. They all laughed again except Sango who turned her head toward the sky and Miroku who had his head down in shame still holding his hand up to prove a nonexistent point. As they trekked forward only one seemed to slow down as field came into view,

'I wonder if he is going to be at school today' her thoughts were interrupted as the wind blew her dark raven colored hair into her face.

"Yo Kags! Get a move on! We'll be late with you lollygagging back there," he yelled, his ears twitching slightly due to the sounds around him. She ran to catch up, her school skirt swaying side to side in the same rhythm as her hair. As soon as she caught up they began walking again. It took another five minutes until they stepped foot onto their high school campus. They kept up a conversation as they walked into the main building, until they were stopped by none other than him.

'What is HE doing here? I was sure he would be sick' she thought her mouth slightly agape. All of her friends had a scowl on their face except of course Inuyasha. He was to busy yelling to do that.

"Sesshomaru! Move damnit before I move you!" he growled out. Sesshomaru just lifted a delicate silver eyebrow before scanning his half-brother's little group of friends. His eyes showed indifference, that is until he saw her. At that moment a flash went through his mind. _**He could smell his brother on her, and not in a way he liked**. _A growl almost escaped his lips, but he caught himself and went to glaring at her instead.

"Who said I was in your way? You simply assumed I was, when really I was on my way to Bradlaw. So if you'll so kindly move out of me and my friends way I won't have to be around your stench a second longer" and with that he and his group of friends, consisting of Narku, Koga, Hiten, Kagura, and Kanna, left the group of friends seething, and left Kagome in confusion. 'What was that about?' she thought as she watched his regal form walk out the door.

"Inuyasha, must you always yell?" Sango asked, hands upon her hips.

"Yes, must you always start when you see Sesshomaru? You should wait for him to say something then voice your thoughts, not do it before," Miroku said as he wisely yet sternly looked at Inuyasha. Yet Inuyasha did not hear neither of his friends. He was staring openly with his mouth open at a young girl in a tight black leather mini skirt with blue leggings and black fur boots, she also wore a tight blue turtleneck and a black fur jacket to tie the outfit together. They all stared as she walked past with her friends, a smirk of confidence on her face.

"Hi Inuyasha" she tried to say in a sexy seductive voice only for it to come out raspy and harsh most likely from smoking. His mouth opened and closed as he attempted to make a conversation or at least say hi.

'How can a person go from attempting to be close to one girl and touch her intimately and then go drool over some smoking hussy?' Kagome thought bitterly as her hands clenched up, 'but still I have no right to be mad. Right after Inuyasha touched me the way he did, I went off and had sex with Sesshomaru.' She was pulled from her thoughts as she watched Inuyasha go and follow her, yelling back to them,

"Meet up with you guys later," then he was gone and attempting to make conversation with the girl……..

_**That's when it started happening, her bad luck and both brothers turning against her, well more like forgetting her. Not ten minutes after the group split up, she found Sesshomaru in a compromising position with Kagura, and all she could see or would allow her self to see was his lips on hers, her legs wrapped around his hips, and his hands on her thighs. After seeing this through blurry vision, she did the one thing that felt right….she ran and ended up in the park at the same place where she found him lying in the ground, his hair spread out like a spiders web.**_

She stood in the middle of the field, facing the sky and letting the cold snow flakes land upon her face and hair, making her creamy complexion tinted with red on her nose and cheeks. The crunching of snow could be heard, indicating someone was coming near, but she didn't care nor did she turn to look at who stopped right next to her. She was too busy trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes and sobbing her heart ache from seeing him with her.

"It had to happen that way. You had to see it that way. You had to, no you NEEDED to see that……I had never loved you" the words said by the deep and smooth voice broke her heart more. It broke his heart as well to lie to her, to do what he did to her, just to prove to him self and her that he had no weakness, that he had no care for others, even though he did.

"The is no way you can say what I did was wrong. I was just repaying you back for what you did to me minutes before you found me here lying in the snow," her mouth opened as if to interrupt him, but he kept going, " there is no use lying to me about it. I smelt him on your person, what he did to make you feel that way. Its like the old saying, an eye for an eye." With that he left, not caring to hear what she had to say.

If he stayed he would have fallen victim to her and become weak once more, no he would not let that happen again or ever again for that matter. It just couldn't be, it wouldn't work. She listened to the crunch of his feet until it vanished, and with the elegance of a sack of rocks crumpled to the ground, lying there not caring if she died, because she had just lost both guys she had feelings towards all in one day.

That's how they found her, in a heap in the snow, facing the dark blue night sky with a far away look upon her face. Miroku had lifted her with Sango watching over with a concerned eye and brought her home, and once home Sango hesitantly asked what had happened only to be met with a blank look, like her soul was taken from her body. Since that day no one dare bring up the question as to why she was lying in the field unless they wanted to meet a lost look in her eyes.

_**End of Flashback:**_

She walked from the window to her bed and laid down, looking up at her blue ceiling.

'Maybe I should get some sleep…yea might as well' she thought as she slowly drifted to sleep, missing the falling snow land on the ground and cover the world in a blanket of smooth white.

Soo did you guys like it?? Took me some time to think of a way to explain what happened between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. I do wonder if I made Sesshomaru his usual cold self, and in my opinion I didn't make Miroku sound like himself. Anywho, gotta thank you guys for your reviews, they made me feel better from all the drama of school, and I'm sorry it took soo long to update. I will try as hard as I can to get another chapter out on valentines day. So tell me what you think, should Rin be in the story? Let me know through your reviews. Thanks again, Bye!!! Or for people who know Latin, Vale!


	3. He is Just Like Water

Chapter 3: He's Just Like Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other anime characters

The water was warm and shimmered under the sun's gaze. Bird's chirped and the tree's swayed as the wind blew. It was just so…peaceful. 'I'm glad I chose this day to spend with my friends, even though I'd rather a certain person not be here. I'm not going to think about how Kikyo is joining us today, I'm not going to think about how Inuyasha lays near her, and I'm not going to think about my problems. I'm going to let them float away, to not be thought of until I am alone and ready to confront them. Right now I just want to relax and be with my friends,' She thought as she let her hands float in the water.

"Hey, Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha harshly shouted. The carefree look upon her face was quickly changed to a scowl as the peace and quiet was turned into loud and noisy.

"I'm awake. Just trying to relax! Something you would know about if you kept your mouth closed for once," She mumbled that last part as she walked over to the edge of the pool. Placing her hands on the edge she lifted her self out while bringing a wave of water on to the deck. Her tanned feet slapped against the rock like floor as she walked towards the lounging chairs, stopping at the one Inuyasha laid on.

She let her eyes roll down his body looking at his features. Silver rough hair, puppy ears that twitched slightly, a toned tanned body, legs crossed, hands behind his head. To top off the bad boy look he wore dark sun glasses making him look almost mysterious and untouchable.

"What the hell!" He yelled as a ton of water was splashed on him. He glared towards the petite body that ran in the house. To get him back she would always ring her hair out onto him.

'Man do I hate it when she does that,' his glare softened as he turned from Kagome to Kikyo, ' They are so alike and yet so different. Their outer appearance looks the same but their hearts are totally different. Kagome is like the weather. Never know what your going to get. With Kikyo its like being in the eye of the hurricane. Quiet, calm, uncertainty on what to expect. Will I get the storm? Or will I be safe from her wrath?' he laid back and looked at the sky,

' Sometimes I wish I could just have Kagome, and other times I wish I could have Kikyo. If it were not for those damn bastards' his thought were then cut off as he heard Kikyo get up and go to the pools edge. ' One way or another I'll get her, she'll be mine. I just got to get her to let go of that bastard and forget him. Then we can be happy.'

A smile graced his face as he got up and went over to sit with Kikyo. He slowly and as lightly as possible placed his hand on hers. The wind blew her hair into her face as she turned to him. Her face hard and cold, but her eyes softened as if to let him know that it was ok.

* * *

" What to drink, what to drink…" could be heard mumbled by a figure with their head in the fridge. "Water? Soda? Lemonade? Iced Tea? Gahhh, just too many choices. Hmm, maybe I'll," her words were cut off as she heard a bang. She rose from her bowing position in front of the fridge to listen closer.

_**Bump. Bump. Bump**_

'There it goes again. It's coming from upstairs. It's like something is hitting the wall. Maybe I should check it out,' her thoughts only intensified as she heard it again. Closing the fridge she left the kitchen and went to the staircase.

'On the other hand maybe I shouldn't check it out. I think I know what it is…but, its only going to make me more curious if I don't go and check. This might scar me for the rest of my teenage years' her thoughts stopped once she noticed she was upstairs. Hearing it come from the guest room she let her feet guide her to the end of the hall.

The cherry wood door was slightly open, leaving an inch gap. 'It couldn't be Inuyasha and Kikyo, they couldn't have come in with out me noticing. Could they?' She stared at the gap, deciding whether or not to look.

Making up her mind, with a bad feeling in her gut that she wasn't going to like what she saw, she slowly leaned forwards to take a peep. 'Please don't let it be Inuyasha and Kikyo..' she gasped almost inaudibly. ' Oh my gosh, this couldn't really be happening could it?' A hand shot up to her open mouth as she looked on in horror and in amusement.

She flung her body back to keep her from watching and longer. Softly hitting the wall she slid down until her bottom and the floor met. Flashes of the past went through her mind…

_**He grabbed her and pulled her to him so that her chest fell on top of him, which caused her to unconsciously straddle his hips**_…she shook her head to get ride of the pictures but they just wouldn't go away…

_**With out warning he ripped the sides of her underwear, causing a gasp from her parted lips, and unbuttoned his pants. Her mind was in some sort of daze as her underwear was ripped...**_

She lowered her head and brought her knees to her body as a tear rolled down her face…

_'Why? Why did you do that?'_

* * *

"I can not believe that you could ever think to throw this offer away! It'll bring you to the top. It'll have your business soaring to the heavens, while raking in the money. Of course I will need to be getting at least 30, but trust me you won't even notice that your giving me 30" a cheesy smile was plastered on the business man's face as he stood in front of the President and Vice President of Silver Sky's.

"Believe it. Why would we need an offer such as yours that will do nothing for us? We are already at the top. You should know, but if you don't let me tell you, we are one of the top business companies in the world. All your offer would do for us is give you money" his eyes never wavered only hardened, " Leave" was the last thing he said before security guards came in and escorted the man out.

"Don't be so hard on them. They are just trying to make a living," wise eyes turned from the door to the young man that stood in front of the window.

"I wouldn't make it hard on them if they wouldn't waste my time" his words came out evenly and right to the point.

"Maybe you shouldn't have the power to choose what business offers should or shouldn't happen. You have turned down all that have came here in the past two weeks" his voice became stern as he looked at his son, before turning and leaving.

"Hn" was the only thing that left his mouth as he watched the door close from the corner of his eye. With his arms behind his back, Sesshomaru stared up at the blue sky.

'Blue like her eyes' his eyes widened when he realized what he thought, ' I shouldn't be thinking of her. She's nothing to me. Nothing more than a let down. I should have never fell for her, never should have loved her the way I did. She made me soft and it has taken me six months to become distant, cold, and uncaring. To become what I was before I met her or knew her,' his hair swayed from side to side as he slightly tilted his head.

"She is nothing but my brother's whore," he spoke softly as picked up a glass of water, "and that's why I damn her to hell!" He spoke harshly as he threw the glass at the window. The glass shattered and left a crack in wall sized window.  
A puddle formed before be sucked into the rug leaving a wet stain. Not satisfied with the outcome, he placed his hand on his chair and with out so much as a blink of his eyes, the chair was flung out the window, falling twenty-three feet before crashing onto the road. Cars swerved and crashed into each other. Horns beeped and people yelled. He walked over to the window and looked up to the sky, a blank expression upon his face.

_'Why…did you do what you did?'_

* * *

More tears fell as she thought of him. Deciding to not sit there any longer and think on the past she quickly got up and sped down the stairs and outside. With out even thinking she ran full speed towards the pool.

_**Splash.**_

Cold water surrounded her. Bubbles rose to the surface as she sat at the bottom of the pool. All of this love around her was killing her or maybe it was from being under the water too long. Not being able to handle it any longer, she shot up to the surface. Water flew everywhere splashing the people that stood at the edge.

"Kagome are you alright? Surely you know you have been under too long" concern could be heard in his voice as he spoke. They had ran to the edge after coming from in the house and watching Kagome fly into the pool.

"Kagome please say something, are you hurt or in pain? You flew into the pool pretty fast," another voice of concern drifted towards her.

"Yeah wench, nice going. That was a weak ass dive," she could hear the scowl in his voice.

"Miroku…Sango…Inuyasha, don't worry I'm fine. I just remembered something.." her voice faded out as she floated on the water. Staring up at the sky she thought, ' What they were doing, reminded me off that night. In the field. Where I found him covered in snow…

_**Deep golden eyes looked up words as if to be looking for something, with arms out horizontally and legs forming a "V". His hair blended in with the snow almost perfectly and surrounded his peaceful face, contrasting deeply with the pink on his nose and cheeks, and his parted lip…**_

What happened between me and him, it was something I will never forget. No matter how much I want to, no matter how much it hurts me to remember it, he's gone and out of my life for good' she laughed lightly as the water sloshed against the edge of the pool, 'I hate and love a man who is like water. He listens to no one and although he may look approachable at times in a quick second he could drown you, and not care.' Her smile got bigger as she looked at the storm clouds rolling in and with out any warning to the people who stared at her she started to laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

His things were being packed and sent to another office. It was too dangerous for him to be in a room that had a wall sized hole in it. He scoffed at this.

'Like I would die if I fell out of the window' his eyes narrowed, 'Besides why would I fall out, I'm not Inuyasha,' a smirk formed on his lips, 'to bad, could have thrown Jaken out the window and said it was an accident.' People jumped out of his way when they noticed the look on his face. Taking a left, he entered his new office and slammed the door. He growled softly when he noticed the color of the rug. Blue. A blue rug. The same color that caused him to break the window in the first place.

'Maybe I am in need of a vacation.' Without a second thought he called his secretary and ordered her to set up a flight to the states.

'_Yes a very long vacation is needed.'_

* * *

Hey, its been a long time since I last updated. So I tried to make this longer for you guys to say sorry for the really long wait. Hope you like it, please review!!!! 


End file.
